The Next Generation
by Cecilia Banks
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are grown up and with kids. This is a story about their kids years at Hogwarts, romance and drama...Please R & R
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I am not going to post this at the beginning of every chapter but I want to make it clear that some of the setting and characters belong to J.K. Rowling


	2. Revealed

Chapter 1

     Hermione and Harry were sitting with their 13-year-old daughter Mandy eating dinner when Matt came down the stairs. "I'm going out with Ben tonight, I'll be back later." He informed them as he grabbed his jacket and started to head out the door.

"Wait a second, where are you two going?" Harry asked him. He remembered exactly what was on a 16-year-old boy's mind and wanted to make sure that Matt wouldn't be getting into trouble. Hermione would kill Harry if he did.

"We're just going to a club in Diagon Alley, don't worry it's for ages 16-21 we're not doing anything illegal. I'll be home before curfew.

"Okay have fun." Hermione said as Matt walked out the door. "And be careful!"

"Hey at least he's not as bad as I was at that age." Harry said with a huge grin on his face. "I remember you getting into a little trouble too during our last years at Hogwarts." 

"Oooh what did you do Mum?" Mandy asked suddenly interested in the conversation. "I bet Dad dragged you into it, didn't you Dad?"

"Of course he did! If it wasn't for your Dad and Ron I would never have gotten in any trouble and could have lead a normal life, but you know what." Hermione said looking directly at Harry. "I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Matt decided to drive to the Weasley's to pick up Ben; he had never been to fond of floo powder and his dad hated to use it. When he got to the house, he rang the doorbell and waited. After about a minute Ben came running out the door and said, "Let's get out of here. Apparently Josh is in big trouble and I don't want to be dragged down with him." Josh was Ben's 14-year-old brother, he was just like Fred and George rolled into one.

The two went straight to the club, which was called 'Revealed' and found a table almost immediately. Matt went to get the two of them some butterbeers, but when he returned he found Ben surrounded by a group of girls. 'He always has to be the center of attention,' Matt thought to himself. Matt on the other hand hated attention, probably because being Harry Potter's son attracted so much of it, as soon as he said his last name was Potter he had girls swarming all over him, but those weren't the kind of girls that he was looking for. Instead of sitting down with Ben again and facing the crowd, Matt looked around for somewhere else to sit. He looked around and saw a girl sitting in the corner all by herself, and she didn't seem to be having a great time so he decided to go sit with her.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" He asked her as he approached the table.

She looked up and Matt immediately realized how pretty this girl was, although she apparently didn't seem to notice it. She had sparkling blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, not the dyed blonde hair that most girls hair but just natural blonde. She was wearing jean skirt and a blue halter-top that really made her eyes stand out even more. "Sure."

Matt sat down and for a few moments the two just sat there uncomfortably when the girl broke the silence, "I'm Hillarie by the way."

"I'm Matt," he told her, purposely leaving out his last name. Then noticing that she wasn't going to start the conversation he asked, "So are you here all alone?"

"Well I came with some friends, actually their more like people I just met, but they're over there flirting with some red-headed guy." Hillarie explained as she pointed over to Ben's table. 

"Oh you mean Ben, that's who I came with, but I'm not really into the whole swarms of girls thing." 

Hillarie smiled at his comment and replied, "Really? I thought most guys were."

"Well what about you? Why aren't you over there trying to get his attention?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm not very comfortable around here, I just moved to London from Massachusetts."

"Wow! So what's it like in the United States?"

"Pretty much the same as it is here…except a lot more people do drugs and there are a lot of weird people."

"Weird?"

"Well at my old school there were all these kids who wanted to be cool so they tried dressing up like gangsters only they just looked like really creepy looking munchkins." Hillarie explained. "I know there are probably people like that around here somewhere but I haven't seen any."

The two continued talking for a while and then some swing music came on, "Hey would you like to dance?" Matt asked her. "I'm pretty good at swing dancing."

"I don't know I'm not really a good dancer."

"I'll show you." Matt said as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He started to guide her in the steps that he had learned when his mum had taught him and he soon found that she was a natural dancer; it was almost like she had been dancing for years. "You're not a bad dancer!"

"Really?!" Hillarie exclaimed. "I've never really danced with anyone before." 

"Well you're a natural."

"Thanks." She replied. They continued to dance for a few more songs, but after about ten, they were a little tired, so Matt went to get them something to drink. He handed her a drink and sat down in the same seat he had been in before.

After taking a huge drink out of his water he asked, "So do you like London?" He really wasn't in the mood for talking about his life, especially since he didn't know if this girl was a witch or not. He couldn't really start talking about Hogwarts before knowing that key piece of information first. 

"I love it! I came here on vacation with my family awhile ago and immediately fell in love."

"Huh, I guess it's different for my because I've lived here forever."  
"Probably very different. I'm guessing the English accents don't fascinate you."

"English accents fascinate you?"

"Okay I'm a little embarrassed to be talking to an English guy about this but yeah they do. When I was 15, the message on the answering machine was me imitating an English accent. Lucky for me it got accidentally deleted."

Matt immediately started laughing uncontrollably. "Hey it's not THAT funny." Hillarie said in her defense. 

"I think that is incredibly funny!" Matt said still laughing very hard. "I have never heard of anyone doing anything like that!"

"Well I'm good at embarrassing myself, you should hear what else I did when I was 15. I had a group of very interesting friends and we had SO much fun together, seriously if you had seen the four of us together you wouldn't have stopped laughing."

"Okay so what is this other story of what happened when you were 15?" Matt asked very interested in this girl now. She was so open, not at all shy like she appeared to be and seemed to be more comfortable than when he first sat down.

"Well I was in the library and I was sitting alone and this boy I knew Carlos sat down with me. Now I never ever talked to this guy except the occasional hello so of course I had to make a fool of myself in front of him. We had been sitting there doing our homework for a couple of minutes when my friend Paola sat down with us. I don't know how we started talking about it, but we started talking about how both of my parents were accountants and how my mom taught it at Bridgewater State College. I then proceeded to tell them how my mom was always complaining about how there was this partially deaf girl I her class and that she asked so many questions even though she already knew the answers and how she was always sending my mom emails and how she would come up to the front of the class during tests and talk really loud, not on purpose, and end up giving away answers to the tests. So once I was done telling them all the things my mom had said Carlos said, 'Oh that's my sister'."

As soon as Hillarie said, this Matt's jaw dropped in shock. "Oh my God, was you're mom mad?"

"Surprisingly she wasn't that mad, but of course as soon as I told my friends they burst out laughing and kept telling me that's the kind of thing you only see in movies and one of my friends, his name was Matt too, fell on the floor laughing he thought it was so funny. It was so embarrassing, especially since I had classes with him and I had no idea what to say!"

"Wow I'm glad nothing like that ever happened to me."

"Oh come on you must have had something extremely embarrassing happen to you, nobody goes through life without a traumatizing event like that." Hillarie said.

"I'm serious nothing like that has ever happened to me!"

Hillarie was about to say something when her phone started to ring. "Hello…oh yea I'm on my way home right now…I'm taking the underground…be home soon…bye. Sorry that was my mom, I really have to go." Hillarie said as she got up from the table and put on her jacket. "I'll see you around…"

Before Matt had a chance to say anything else, she was out the door. 'Damn Matt you take way too long!' He decided that since he was now alone he would see how Ben was doing and go home too.

"Hey Matt I've been looking for you, we should get going, I have to be back by eleven."

"Yea let's go." The two left the club, got into Matt's car, and drove off leaving some very upset girls. "You must have had fun tonight."

"Oh I did, but where did you go? I didn't see you all night."

"I was actually talking to a girl, I didn't realize we'd been talking for that long. There was something about that girl that just made me feel very comfortable, of course being the loser I am I didn't even ask her out before she left so now all I know is her name is Hillarie."

"That's not a whole lot to go on, do you know if she's a witch or not?"

"I have no idea, although I think she's probably a Muggle because she kept talking about how her parents were accountants, how many witches and wizards do you know who are accountants?"

"Good point. Oh well at least you know that you are at least somewhat likeable, after all the girl did talk to you all night."

"I guess so, anyway this is where you get out. See you on the train…September 1st don't forget!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please Review!!!!


	3. Unsatisfied

Chapter 2

"Morning Mum," Matt said groggily as he came into the kitchen.  "Did Dad leave already?"

"Yea he had an early practice, at least Ron is on that team with him.  Ron tends to knock some sense into him, in fact if it wasn't for him Harry probably would have quit Quidditch because it involved to much work and gotten really fat from sitting around all the time."

"Thanks for sharing Mum." He replied as he sat down next to her. He loved how his parents never referred to each other as Mum or Dad it was always by their names. It kind of reminded him that their lives didn't revolve around their kids. "I have no idea what to do for the next week, Ben went to visit his grandparents until school starts up again."

"Oh so that's why Ron convinced the coach to have practice all this week, I still can't believe he's afraid of Lavender's parents. They've been married for 17 years and he has not once gone back to see them since the wedding, or course he did have a rather embarrassing conversation with them, but still!"

"Thanks for the trip down Memory Lane, I think I'll just find something to do on my own…" He said as he started to ease his way out of the room, he really didn't feel like hearing all of his Mum's stories right now about his dad and his dad's best friend Ron.

"Hold on one second I've got an idea, you can take your sister Mandy to get her school things, I assume you still haven't gotten yours either." Hermione said with a smug look on her face. She knew that Matt would never have volunteered to take his sister shopping, but he had backed himself into a corner. 'This will teach him to ask his parents what he should do for the day.' Hermione thought to herself. 'I wonder if my parents ever manipulated me like this?' "Have fun and make sure to get Mandy home before dinner."

"All right I give, it's not like I have anything better to do." Matt replied in a defeated tone of voice. "But if she takes me shopping for clothes you owe me big time." He called as he headed upstairs to get dressed. Once he got back downstairs Mandy was already to go and Matt guessed he was planning on ditching him once they got to Diagon Alley since she was wearing a pink tank top with black shorts and sneakers, usually when they went alone she would wear something less girlish. He had realized a while ago she did this because she thought he didn't realize that she was dating, of course he did. He knew he had a pretty sister with green eyes that drove guys wild, he wasn't stupid. 'Oh well at least I won't have to spend the day with my little sister.' He thought to himself. "You ready to go?"

"Yea let's go." Mandy said as she followed her brother out the door and into his car. "You don't mind that I'm not going to hang around with you do you?" Mandy asked uncertainly. "I promised some friends I'd meet them at the Muggle mall, we have to get dresses for the dances this year since there's never anything good in Hogsmeade."

"I don't really care, I'll probably end up hanging around there too." He told her. "But you have to meet me by four back at the car so we can still go get our stuff for school otherwise Mum will have my head."

Mandy laughed and told him, "I promise."

Matt watched as Mandy ran over to a group of people who he assumed were the friends that he assumed were her friends then headed up to the Muggle movie theater. His mum loved Muggle movies and had gotten him into them. Once he was in the theater, he looked at all the posters, tried to decide which movie to see and finally decided on _Daredevil_, a movie about a blind superhero. He went to get in the line and buy a ticket when he saw the girl from the club. She looked in his direction and when she saw him started to come over.

"Hi, are you seeing a movie?"

"Yea, I was thinking about seeing _Daredevil_, what about you."

"I'm here with my friends, and their dates, to see _Final Destination _2_. _Did I mention that I hate scary movies?" Hillarie said.

            Matt laughed and said, "Mind if I come? I was just ditched by my little sister for her friends."

            This time it was Hillarie's turn to laugh, "Aww poor thing, sure you can come with us. My friends probably won't even notice if you do." They bought their tickets and Hillarie went straight to the snacks line. "It's not a movie if you don't have popcorn." She explained to him with a smile on her face, "I've never seen a movie without getting popcorn."

            "And yet you stay so thin." Matt joked. "You must see a movie every couple of years."

            "HAHAHA very funny." She said sarcastically as she paid for her food and they went into the theater. By the time they got in her friends were already sitting somewhere and since they didn't want to interrupt everybody else they just sat on their own. The first part of the movie was all right, but as it progressed Matt could tell that she was getting scared. Her hand was clutching the arm of the chair tightly. She seemed to be okay a few minutes later, but then another part came on that freaked her out, it was the things popping out of nowhere that freaked her out Matt observed, and she instinctively threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. After a few moments, she seemed to realize what she had done and backed away from him a little bit. "Sorry." She whispered.

            Another ½ an hour past and the movie was starting to get a little scary again and Matt decided to take a chance. He draped his left arm around her and she seemed to relax a little bit. By the end of the movie, he was holding her so close that her head was practically resting on his shoulder. When the movie ended neither of them moved until Hillarie's friends came over and said that they were leaving.

            "Okay I'll be right out." She replied as she got up from her seat and looked over at Matt. "It was a good movie, a little too scary for me though."

            "Yea…" Matt replied now looking at the ground.

            Hillarie realized that he apparently wasn't going to ask her out so she decided to take the initiative. She pulled out a small piece of paper, wrote something down on it and handed it to him. "I better go." She said as she left the theater and went after her friends. 

            Matt looked down at the piece of paper she had given to him and saw that it was her phone number. 'Great now all I have to do is work up the courage to call her!' Matt thought to himself. 'And I only have a week before I leave for school, how am I going to explain why she can't call me at school? Never mind that how am I going to tell her I'm a wizard?!' As he continued thinking about what he would say if he did call her he wandered around the mall until the time when he was meeting Mandy. When he got to the front, he found her waiting with quite a few bags.

            "I see you went a little overboard." Matt said as he pointed to the numerous bags in front of her. "Ready to go?"

            "Yup, can you help me carry these?" Mandy asked him as she put on her sweetest face, she knew that he would help her with anything if she did that. He gave in and they carried her bags out to the car. "So what did you do?" she asked him curiously. 

            "I went to go see a movie. Now enough with the questions we need to get to Diagon Alley and home before Mum figures out we didn't spend the whole day, unless you'd like to explain to her why you didn't want her coming to pick out your dresses." He said impatiently, he knew that would get her to stop asking questions. 

            The pair got all of their supplies from Diagon Alley and headed home quickly. Mandy left the bags with her dresses in Matt's car so that her mother wouldn't see them figuring she could just sneak out later and bring them in the house. "So did you two get all of your shopping done?" Hermione asked as soon as they walked through the door. 

            "Yea," Mandy replied casually as she went up to her room with the supplies they had picked up.

            "By the way Mandy one of your friends called, apparently you two got the wrong bags because she has one of your dresses." Hermione informed her pretending like it was perfectly normal.

            Mandy blushed a deep shade of red, "Oh yea I didn't mention that we were going to stop by the mall before getting our stuff for school did I…well uh I met my friends and we picked out some dresses for the balls at Hogwarts." Mandy explained to her mother guiltily.

            "Am I correct in assuming you talked your brother into taking you?" Hermione asked. "Never mind it doesn't matter, just be honest with my next time or you're in big trouble."

            "Okay Mum," Mandy said quickly as she scurried into her room, she wasn't going to wait for her mother to change her mind.

            Hermione walked quietly back into the den where Harry was resting on the couch. "I'm a cool mother right?"

            Harry looked up at her and smiled, "Of course you are, Mandy is 13 though and she doesn't want anything to do with either of us. Teenage girls are like that remember?"

            "I know but I wanted to be close with her, you know like they are on television and in the movies."

            "Do remember the chat we had about those things not being real?" Harry joked. "You should really stop watching things like that, all they do is make you depressed. You could always use the time you waste on those shows pampering your husband."

            Hermione smiled at sat down in his lap. "You know I believe that's supposed to go the other way around." She said and was about to go on when Harry pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Hermione said, "How do we still have so much passion after being married for 17 years."

            "It's because I'm so damn good looking and you can't keep your hands off me." Harry explained as he lay down and pulled her on top of him. "Just a few more days and we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

            "Yes and we'll be all alone to do things like this…" Hermione said seductively as she began kissing his neck. "And this…" she continued as she worked her hands under his shirt and gently stroked his chest with her fingernails. Knowing he was becoming very turned on by this she stopped and got up, "Of course we'll have to wait another week."

            Hermione started to leave the room feeling very smug when Harry pushed her against the wall and pulled her into another passionate kiss. He stroked his hand gently along the side of her face with one hand and with the other; he pulled her closer to him. "Uh uh," he told her. "It's my turn to leave you unsatisfied." He said as he walked calmly from the room and into the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Please Review!!!


	4. Karaoke Bar?

Chapter 3

            Matt sat by his bed with a phone in his lap; his family had a phone so that Hermione's relatives could keep in touch and they wouldn't get suspicious, and pondered whether he should call her. It had been a day since he had run into her at the movie theater and he wasn't sure if it was too soon, or course he had to leave in a few days so that probably shouldn't apply. He finally worked up the courage and dialed her number.

            "Hello." Matt heard from the other line.

            "Hey is Hillarie there?" He asked uncertainly.

            "This is Hillarie. Who is this?"

            "It's Matt, from the club…and the mall…"

            "Hi! I wasn't sure if you were going to call or not…"

            "Yea…I was just wondering what you're doing this weekend." Matt said his voice shaking a little bit. 

            "Actually you remember those friends I was telling you about, well they're in London so we were going to go to a Karaoke Bar on Saturday night, you're welcome to come if you want, you'll see me at my…well I don't really know what to call it." Hillarie said in between laughs.

            Matt laughed, "Sure you're friends won't mind?" He asked.

            "Well let me ask them." Hillarie said and Matt was surprised to find out that they were right there with her. "They don't care and they actually want to meet you. Be afraid be very afraid!"

            "Okay so I'll see you there, what's the name of this bar?"

            "Dions…it's pretty close to the club you were at last night. Anyways, I have to go but I'll see you then." Hillarie said just before she hung up.

            Matt heard a click and put down the phone slowly, 'That wasn't so bad,' he thought to himself. 'Wait a second, did I just agree to go to a Karaoke Bar with a bunch of girls?! What was I thinking?' He was about to go downstairs when his owl, Medwin, flew through the window carrying a letter. Matt untied the letter from his leg and saw that it was from Ron.

_Hey Matt,_

_It is so boring here! I can see why my dad backed out of it; I think that since I look_

_like my dad, my grandmother has decided we are the same. Anyways Mum_

_said that I could come back early. I will see you Saturday night hope you haven't_

_made any plans. HAHA like you could EVER get a date without me around!_

_See you soon,_

_Ben_

            'Oh I am so going to shove this in his face.' Matt thought to himself happily as he gave Medwin a treat and headed downstairs. He went into the kitchen and was just about to get a snack when he heard his mum's voice from the other room.

            "Don't you dare Matthew! We'll be eating as soon as your dad gets home! And don't bother sending Mandy to get you something to eat because I can hear her too!"

            Realizing that he was never going to be able to fool his mother, he went outside to see what Mandy was up to. What he saw was not at all what he expected though. On the porch, swing was Josh and his little sister making out. "Hey!" Matt yelled trying to get their attention and control his anger all at the same time. "She's thirteen for Christ's sake!" He yelled at Josh angrily.

            "Matt get out of here," Mandy said impatiently. "I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. And I'll be fourteen in a month!" She knew he was only looking out for her, but sometimes he was a little overprotective. She supposed she got her independence from her mother who had always refused anything Harry tried to do to protect her. When Matt just stood there with his fists clenched tightly at his sides she knew he wasn't going to leave and she told Josh to just go home. "Matt we weren't doing anything horrible we were just kissing."

            "You're thirteen." Matt said again.

            "You said that already." Mandy said trying to joke but then seeing he really wasn't in the mood said, "Matt I swear that's all we're doing and going to do for awhile and if that changes I'll tell you. We're friends remember."

            "Promise?" He said still a little shaken up from what he had seen. It was his baby sister for Christ's sake!

            "I promise, now I think dad's home so we'll be eating any minute. You know he can't wait for food." She said lightening the mood a little bit. Matt started to walk back inside, but she grabbed his arm and said, "Please don't say anything."

            "I won't." He told her reluctantly. "But only if you don't tell anybody that I'm going to a Karaoke Bar on Saturday." 'Wait why did I just tell her that? She didn't even know I was going!' He scolded himself for being so stupid. 'Well I guess she would have found out eventually.

            Mandy burst out laughing managing to get out in between, "You…in a karaoke bar…that's…wow…" when she had finished she looked at his face and replied, "Oh you're serious! I don't know that's a pretty funny piece of gossip I'm not sure I can keep that a secret…wait a minute…who's the girl?"

            "What makes you think there's a girl?"

            "Because whenever you agree to do something you would never normally do it's always for some girl. So, what's her name? Is she pretty?" Mandy asked beginning the interrogation. "I bet you met her at that club with Ben, you've been acting funny ever since then."

            "Speaking of Ben I'm sure he'd loved to hear what you were doing with his brother on the porch."

            "Fine fine keep your secret, but I'm going to find out sooner or later."

            Matt ignored her last comment and headed back into the house for dinner where his father was waiting impatiently. "We've been waiting for you two now sit down I'm starving." Harry said, he wasn't angry but very hungry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saturday was finally here and Matt was getting ready to go out with Hillarie and her friends. 'What do you wear to a Karaoke Bar?' he asked himself. He finally decided on what to wear when the doorbell rang and his sister yelled up the stairs. "Hey Dumb, Dumber is here!" Mandy yelled up the stairs. 

Matt heard Ben reply, "Hey why can't I be Dumb?" before hearing someone come up the stairs. Seconds later Ben was in his room. "So what are we going to do tonight? We could go back to that club."

"Actually you're on your own tonight I have a date…kind of." Matt said indecisively.

"With who?" 

"That girl from the club the other night, Hillarie. I'm going out with her and her friends. Is that a date?" 

"It depends did she ask you to come or did you ask her if she wanted to go out?"

"I called her, but she asked if I wanted to join them."

"Then I have no idea."

"Oh you're SO helpful." Matt said sarcastically. "Anyway I have to go." He told Ben as he started to leave, but Ben stopped him.

"Where are you going on this 'date'?"

"Just out…" He replied purposely avoiding him. The last thing he needed was his friend telling him how embarrassing that was so he ducked around him and ran down the stairs. "See you later!" He called as he ran out the door.

Ben followed him down the stairs and saw Mandy sitting in the den smiling. "Where's he going?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Mandy replied still smiling.

Seeing he wasn't going to get anything out of her he said, "How would you like to go out for some ice cream seeing as how I was just ditched for a girl?"

"Sure let's go." Mandy said as she hopped up from the couch and followed him out the door.

"Seems we're the only ones left in the house love." Hermione said seductively in Harry's ear as she came up behind him. "Whatever shall we do?"

"I can think of one or two things." Harry said as he took Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Hmm I do believe you are coming onto me Mr. Potter." Hermione said innocently as Harry pulled her onto the bed and fell on top of her.

"Do you have a problem with that Mrs. Potter?" He asked her as he unbuttoned her shirt and traced his fingers lightly along the seam of her bra lightly. Hermione shivered slightly under his touch and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Guess not." Harry said smiling as he pulled of her shirt and unclasped the delicate fabric that was in his way.

"Now this isn't very even," Hermione whined as she put her hands underneath his shirt, feeling his muscles contract in the process. "I do believe this Quidditch has some positive side effects."

Hermione lifted his shirt off and as soon as she had Harry began trailing kisses lightly down her neck and moving onto her breasts. After kissing her for several minutes all over Hermione gasped, "Harry I need you now…"


	5. Odd Looking Group

Chapter 4

            When Matt arrived at the club, he saw Hillarie with a group of girls that he assumed were her friends. 'Yay a girls night out and I get to participate,' Matt thought to himself. 'I'm going to be bored out of my mind!' He went over to them and Hillarie almost immediately noticed him. She sensed he was a little uncomfortable and said, "Everybody this is Matt. Matt this is Amanda, who we call Defrias; Amanda, who we call Silva; Paola and Liz."

            "Hi." They all replied, everyone felt just a little uncomfortable.

            After a few minutes of standing around Defrias broke the ice and said, "Come on let's go sing!" 

            Matt watched as most of the girls went off to where the DJ was, he was looking somewhat excited that all these girls were coming over. "She loves to be in the spotlight, sing, and make a fool of herself." Hillarie explained. "Are you going to sing with us?"

            "Uh…maybe later." He replied as he sat down at one of the tables in front of the stage.

            "Okay, well then watch and be amazed." Hillarie told him sarcastically as she joined the rest of her friends. Matt looked over at them and saw that she was pretty much the tallest one. Defrias was short, but very pretty he observed. She had short black curly hair with lighter highlights. Paola had very dark skin and looked like she had moved from another country. Liz looked like the intellectual type and had short black curly hair too. Silva was almost as tall as Hillarie and had very pale skin with dark hair. Hillarie and Defrias were by far the prettiest of the group. He continued to study them until finally all climbed up onto the stage and the music started to play.

At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me  
  


Matt watched as they all danced along with the music. It looked like they had done this before.

  
Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive  
  
It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
Now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me

When that song finished, they went into more and more songs. He was very surprised that they knew the words to all these songs. Hillarie seemed to look very comfortable around these friends, not like she had around the other girls she was with. She seemed even more at ease on the stage then she did anywhere else. They just kept singing and Matt went through several drinks as they sang songs like Man I Feel Like a Woman, Girls just Wanna Have Fun, Genie in a Bottle, Irresistible and more! They finally decided to sit down and they looked exhausted.

"So what did you think?" Hillarie asked curiously.

"Yeah did we suck?" Silva asked him sarcastically then added "I wouldn't answer that honestly if I were you!"

"You were good." Matt replied carefully. He really didn't want a large group of girls angry at him.

"Yeah I bet Hillarie was really good, she's one of the best I've heard but we can't convince her to get up and sing on her own." Defrias explained to him as Hillarie shot her an evil glance. "Maybe you could convince her!"

After a few moments of everybody begging her to get up, she finally relented and trudged back onto the stage after whispering the song to the DJ. 

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

Hillarie sat shyly right after she finished and looked around at her friends. "That was really good, you have a really pretty voice." Matt admitted.

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

After a few more songs and teaching Matt how to dance, the group decided to head home and Matt hated to say it, but he had actually had a good time. He drove her back to her apartment and she asked him right before she got out, "So what did you think of my friends? I know they're very crazy, but with that aside…"

"They are pretty…loud, but they seem fun."

"I remember last year when I met them I used to say that I needed to find new friends, but they are really the best friends I've ever had. I can just be myself around them and Liz is a great friend to just talk to. She's the only one I tell all my dirty little secrets to and she always makes me feel better."

"Well you can be yourself around me too." Matt told her.

She looked at him for a moment and then leaned in slowly and let her lips brush his. "I'll see you later." She said quietly as she got out of his car and went up the steps. She turned around one last time to look at him and smiled before opening the door and going inside. As soon as she was inside he drove off feeling very happy. When he arrived back at his house, he saw Ben sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?!" Ben asked pretending to be a worried parent. "I've been worried sick about you." He continued as he got up and inspected Matt. "Mm-hm just as I suspected! You went out with girls! Without me!"

"Sorry man, I doubt these girls would have liked you." Matt replied cockily. After all, he had just been kissed; he had a right to be cocky. "Good night" he called as he headed up the stairs and into his room.


	6. Back to School

Chapter 5

'Great off to school,' Matt thought to himself as he threw the rest of his stuff into his trunk. 'Guess that whole having a girl like you is over.'  It was September 1st and he was supposed to have packed night, but instead he had gone out with Hillarie. They weren't really serious, but it was nice to have someone. He finished packing and started to carry his trunk down the stairs when Harry called, "Hey we need to leave NOW! Can you bring your sisters trunk down here?!"

"Sure." He replied. He knew that if he didn't agree to do it he would be yelled at for packing in the morning and he really wasn't in the mood. After both the trunks were in the car, (and Hermione had finished crying her goodbyes and telling them how empty the house would be) they all piled in and set off to Kings Cross Station.

When they finally arrived at the station everyone got out of the car and Harry went out to get a trolley to put their trunks on. Once everything was loaded, they found Platforms 9 and 10 and very inconspicuously ran into the wall that would take them to the world of magic. When they were on the other side the group couldn't help, noticing that it seemed a little more crowded then usual and that there seemed to be a larger amount of older students then there had been last year. No one seemed to detect this change except for Matt so he just let it go.  It didn't take long to find Ben and Josh who were already on the train. Mandy and Matt sat down with them and the long ride to Hogwarts began.

When they finally arrived at the school, they found the teachers waiting as they always were, to escort the children to the school. The first years were divided as usual from the rest of the group and everyone else loaded into the carriages that would take them up to the castle. Once they were inside of the Great Hall Headmistress McGonagall stood up to greet everyone and start the Sorting Ceremony.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Before we start the Sorting Ceremony, there is a short announcement I would like to make. This year we will be having some new students joining us for the 6th year class. These students are exceptionally advanced in their schooling and have volunteered to partake in an intercultural experiment. We have 5 girls and 3 boys joining us from the Salem school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Massachusetts, America. These students will be sorted first and then the new 1st years will be brought out, I'm sure you will welcome these students properly."

Once she had finished making her announcement and it seemed people had gotten over the shock they brought the ten new students in along with Professor Weasley, who was in charge of the Sorting Ceremony. "Defrias, Amanda" Professor Weasley called as the first name and Matt's jaw almost dropped to the floor. 'Never saw that one coming' he thought to himself when he realized that Hillarie and the rest of her friends were also apparently attending the school. Defrias was sorted into Slytherin and quickly sat down at her new table. 

"Grace, Elizabeth" was the next name and almost immediately the Sorting Hat called out "Hufflepuff!" The next person to be called was "Hemmingway, Kyle" who took a little longer to sort, but the hat finally called out "Slytherin!" Matt looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that Defrias was apparently pleased that this boy Kyle had been placed in her house. "Lequeyer, Matthew" was sorted into "Ravenclaw!" and "Mabasa, Paola" was sorted into "Hufflepuff!" At this point, there were only three students left and Matt was very eager to see where Hillarie would be sorted. Unfortunately, "Magoo, William" was next and he was sorted into "Gryffindor!" Finally, her name came and Professor Weasley called out "Ruscetta, Hillarie" and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. The hat seemed to think for a while until it called out "Gryffindor!" Hillarie smiled happily upon hearing this and went to take a seat next to Will, who apparently was her friend. Matt decided to wait until later to tell her that he went to school here as well. The last name out of the group was finally called "Silva, Amanda" and she was quickly sorted into "Ravenclaw!" and Matt couldn't help thinking to himself 'I knew she was the smart type' 

"Hey Matt what's wrong with you?" Ben asked. "You've been staring off into space for like five minutes."

"Oh…I was just thinking." Matt said snapping out of it and turning to his friend.

"I bet I know what you were thinking about. That new girl Hillarie, she's pretty hott." Ben said looking down the table to where Hillarie was now involved in a deep conversation with Will.

"Yea she is, and you want to know the coolest part." Matt replied cockily. "That's the girl I've been dating for the past week."

Ben's jaw almost dropped to the floor when Matt announced this little piece of information. "You've got to be kidding me." Thinking Matt was probably, kidding Ben started to laugh but when he saw the smile on Matt's face he said, "How the hell did you get a girl like that? What's wrong with her?"

"Hey I'm not THAT horrible am I? I met her the night we went to Revealed and the group of drunk girls surrounded you. It is not my fault you were too stupid to notice the pretty on in the corner."

"Sorry. Just a little hard to picture you with a hott girl when you've never really had a girlfriend."

Dinner soon ended and Matt watched as Hillarie went over to find the girls that she had been with the night before. They seemed to be upset they weren't all sorted into the same house, but they also seemed to get over it quickly. 'Guess they aren't the type of people who dwell on things.' They soon had to separate to go to their common rooms though and Matt decided that he would talk to her later. When Hillarie finally arrived back at the Gryffindor common room Matt was sitting on the couch reading a magazine with pictures of cars on the cover. It didn't take long for Hillarie to notice him there and when she did, she screamed.

"Oh my God you scared me. What are you doing here?" Hillarie asked still breathing rapidly from being scared. 

'Guess she's the type that scares easily' Matt noted to himself silently then said, "Well I'm a wizard."

"I got that," she replied sarcastically. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"How come you didn't tell me you are a witch?"

"There's not need for name calling." Hillarie joked.

"You know what I mean."

"Okay point taken. So by the way I'm a transfer student from Salem and my friends are witches and wizards as well."

Matt smiled. It was funny how no matter what she made him smile. "So lucky how you got sorted into my house huh." He said putting his arms around her.

"Yes very lucky indeed." Hillarie replied giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Hey guess what I've been brushing up on English words. I learned a ton of them! I know arse, shagging, snogging, git, mate, telly, underground and bloody hell."

"Very good job, now do you know exactly what snogging is?" He asked innocently.

"Well a little demonstration wouldn't hurt." She replied. He was about to respond but was interrupted when Hillarie leaned over and planted another, more passionate kiss on his lips. "Is that it?"

"Actually it's more like this." Matt said as he captured her lips and pulled her into another passionate kiss.


	7. Training?

Chapter 6

            Hillarie got up early so that she could meet her friends before classes. When Matt finally arrived in the Great Hall he saw that Hillarie was surrounded by the very large group of friends that had been brought with her and they were all sitting at the Gryffindor Table. He looked around and saw most of his friends scowling at the group; they did not like Slytherins sitting at their table. Seeing that he would probably be yelled at if he sat with the group right away he sat down with Ben, Chris and Terry. 

            "Have you seen what the new kids are doing?!" Chris asked the moment he sat down. "There is a Slytherin girl at our table!"

            "Yea and in case you haven't noticed there are also two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw sitting with them as well."

            "You know very well that Slytherins aren't supposed to come over here just like we don't go over to their table." Terry replied.

            "In case you haven't noticed they don't seem to care about our stupid 'rules' so maybe we should just leave them alone." Ben said trying to help Matt out.

            "Whatever." Chris said as he returned to eating his breakfast.

            Matt decided that, since he obviously wasn't going to change their opinion, he would just go sit with them and not worry about what they thought. Ben seeing that Matt was going to go over there decided to go as well and meet the girlfriend that had been hidden from him for the past week. Matt was immediately greeted and the girls waited for the other boy to be introduced to them. "Oh this is Ben, Ben this is Defrias, Silva, Paola, and Hillarie."

            "Hi." They replied before turning back to their conversation.

            "Look Silva just because you had to leave Macaroni behind doesn't mean that it's the end of the world. We always told you that he was no good, I mean the guy went around telling you that he was going to die an early age in the army!" Defrias told her. "Plus there are tons of other guys here that are probably just like him."

            "It's not my fault I can't just get over a guy as quickly as you can. I mean he wasn't a complete ass to me like Dictator Smelly was so it's different for me." Silva replied.

            "Okay the thing with Dictator Smelly was over almost as soon as it started so please do not bring him up again. Look at Hillarie, she's still standing strong after leaving Barbie behind."

            "Defrias is right Silva you really need to try and get past your whole Macaroni obsession."

            The conversation continued and Matt looked over at Ben to see that he was apparently just as confused as he was. "They have very interesting names for people in the states." Ben joked. 

            After breakfast had ended Matt decided to see what they had been talking about at breakfast. "Hey what's up with all the weird names?" He asked her bluntly.

            "Oh that." Hillarie laughed. "I forgot you guys didn't know about the codenames. See at our old school we had to come up with codenames for the guys that we liked so that they wouldn't figure out whom we were talking about. You get pretty used to using them after awhile. Mine was hands down the worst though, I had Barbie, not Ken, Barbie. It took me a little while before I finally accepted that they weren't going to let me change the name. "

            "Okay then it all makes sense." Matt said slightly relieved that they weren't the actual names of the people. "So you guys are pretty brave all sitting together like that."

            "What are you talking about, we always sit together." Hillarie said, genuinely confused about why that would make them brave.

            "Well you and your friends were all put into separate houses."

            "Duh, we know that. It's only for classes and sleeping though so why wouldn't we be able to sit together?"

            "Well it's just…I don't know why you wouldn't be able to sit together. It's just always been that way, with the different tables for the different houses. Usually we don't make friends outside of our own house."

            "Well that's stupid." Hillarie told him bluntly.

            "Yea it kind of is, isn't it." Matt agreed. "Well I'm off to Transfiguration, what do you have first?"

            "Divination."

            "Ha good luck with that, my dad took it with Trelawney and every time she predicted his death, I'm pretty sure that she's still here."

            "Okay I guess I shouldn't take her too seriously then, considering that your dad is still alive."

            "You're so observant." Matt joked. "I'll see you after class," Matt said as he quickly gave her a kiss and then hurried off to class.

            When class was finally over Matt went up to the Gryffindor Common Room to get his other books and when he got up there he saw Hillarie talking to Will. 'I wonder what she's talking to him about.' Matt asked himself feeling a little bit jealous of the attention that she was giving this boy. They seemed to be pretty good friends with this kid. "Hey how was Divination?" He asked as he sat down next to them on the couch.

            "Fine, apparently not only am I going to die an early death but I also have 2 children. Exciting huh?" She said sarcastically. "I've decided to name them Kristin and Courtney."

            "I told you she didn't know what she was talking about, my dad said she's only made like five real predictions in her entire life."

            "It wasn't so bad, I found out that Will here is in a lot of my classes." Hillarie said as she tried to find the bright side to her day. "He thinks that maybe her whole false predictions thing is a façade, just like the gay façade of Salem." As soon as she said that the two of them started laughing and Matt began to notice how out of the loop he really was about her, and how she really didn't know much about him either. Which was perfectly understandable considering they had only known each other for about two weeks but the jealousy thing was beginning to affect his thinking.

            "Whatever I'm going to go meet Ben, see you two around."

            "What's his problem?" Will asked her.

            "I have no idea. Well I better be off I promised Defrias, Paola and Silva that I'd meet them outside. Hey are you finally over Paola?" She asked.

            "Yea. Unfortunately the person I like now isn't exactly a good choice considering she's already taken."

            "Aww poor Will isn't very lucky with girls is he? Well do you want to come for a walk with us? Dumbledore said that we could take the afternoon off because apparently we have to start training tomorrow."

            "I thought we would have more time before we had to start that. You know like until the end of the year." Will joked. 

            "Oh yea because that's not the reason we're here or anything."

            "Hey it's the reason YOU'RE here not us. I believe we are just here to look pretty and help you adjust." Will said in the most know-it-all voice he could muster. "Well Ms. Queen of the World let's go have some fun before the training begins."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay I know that chapter was really short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I've been really busy lately cause I have finals and stuff coming up. Don't worry I'm going to make myself work to get a really long chapter out next time and don't worry the plot is coming. This story isn't just going to ramble on about nothing like I'm doing right now. Anywaysss….. PLEASE REVIEW! I love input on how the story is.


End file.
